deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
C-Sha
C-Sha is a main character in the video game, Megadimension Neptunia VII. She is the Leader of the team, Gold Third. Gold Third is made up of: S-Sha, K-Sha and B-Sha and C-Sha herself. She is the series representation of Capcom. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * C-Sha VS Rena Erindel * C-Sha Vs Yang Xiao Long Possible Opponents * Lee-Fi (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Battles Royale * Gold Third Battle Royale With Gold Third * Noire's Generals (Lee-Fi, Ein Al, Lid and Generia G) * Team RWBY (Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang) History C-Sha, along side her friends B-Sha, K-Sha and S-Sha, found a book about the end of Gamindustri and how to prevent it. The four of them travelled to all four of the gold towers called the Golden Summit where they gained extraordinary power. They named themselves Gold Third and C-Sha became their leader. They decided that the best way to test their power was to challenge the four CPUs and they won. This made it possible for Kurome (the one who gave Gold Third their power) to change the minds of everyone aside from the CPUs and Gold Third into believing that Gold Third ruled over Gamindustri and there were no such things as CPUs. Death Battle Info Weapons Power enhancing orbs. Skills and Abilities SP Skills * C Buster: C-Sha summons an arm cannon that she uses to shoot her enemy, then she slides into them and finally unleashes a charge shot. * Giant Sword Dance: C-Sha pulls out a massive sword, she then does a spinning slash before charging up for a downward slash. * Burst Mode: Raises an ally's attack power. * Dizzy Birdies: Stuns an enemy. Transformation * Gold Form: C-Sha gains some floating bat wings, an a wrist mounted arm cannon and her power enhancing orbs turn gold. C-Sha gets a boost to all of her stats. EXE Skills * Super Combo: C-Sha hits the enemy with a flurry of punches an kicks before hitting them with a charged punch which sends them flying before they explode. If C-Sha is in her Gold Form than instead of hitting the enemy with a charged punch, she jumps up into the air and uses her wrist mounted arm cannon and fires a laser which causes a bigger explosion then she would with a charged punch. Feats * Along side the other members of Gold Third, they beat the four CPUs. * Became one of Lowee's strongest hunters. * Held her own against Blanc, Rom and Ram. * Helped Blanc fight off a horde of viral monsters. * With Gold Third and the CPU Candidates, they beat one of the Dark CPUs (which are Sky Scrapper sized). * Helped defeat the four CPUs while they were being mind controlled. Faults * If she runs out of SP she can't use any of her SP skills. * Can't do anything if she's hungry. * Was beaten by Blanc, Rom and Ram. * Was beaten by the CPU Candidates. Gallery Gold Form C-Sha.jpg|C-Sha in her Gold Form. Trivia C-Sha makes references to Capcom and the games that they made. Some examples are: * C-Sha's design is based off of both Chun-Li from Street Fighter and Jill Valentine from Resident Evil. * The arm cannon that C-Sha gains in Gold Form is based off of the separate laser cannon that Megaman can get in Megaman Legends. * The wings that C-Sha gains in Gold Form are based off of the wings that Morrigan Aensland has in Darkstalkers. * One of C-Sha's combo moves is an uppercut called Ryushoken which is based off of the Shoryuken. * Another one of C-Sha's combo moves is a flurry of punches called Ora Ora which is based off of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * C-Sha's C Buster attack is based off of Megaman's Mega Buster, his slide and his charge shot. * C-Sha's Giant Sword Dance attack is based off of the massive weapons that you can get in the Monster Hunter series. * C-Sha's Super Combo shows her rapidly kicking the enemy which is based off of one of Chun-Li's super move called Hyakuretsu Kyaku. * C-Sha stats that a way to become more popular is to become a 'character that if is hit once will be striped down to their heart-printed underwear' which is based off of Arthur from Ghost 'n Goblins. * C-Sha's gluttony and cooking skills are based off of the Monster Hunter series. * When C-Sha beats an enemy she might say "K.O." which is based off of Street Fighter. * When C-Sha beats an enemy she might say "Jackpot" which is based off of Dante from Devil May Cry. * When C-Sha wins a fight she might say "Go home and be a family man" which is based off Guile from Street Fighter. * Before the Gold Third fight the CPUs, C-Sha says "It's always fun to kill a god!" which is one of Akuma's opening lines in Marvel Vs Capcom 3. * When she loses half her health while fighting the CPU Candidates, she will say "This is what I live for. I'm absolutely crazy about it!" which is Dante's last line in Devil May Cry 3. * C-Sha taking over Lowee is based off of how Capcom originally made Nintendo exclusive games like the early Street Fighter and Megaman games before going multi platform. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Compile Heart Characters Category:Female Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hunters Category:Hyperdimensional Neptunia Characters Category:Idea Factory Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Martial Artist Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Video Game Combatants